


A Little Loss of Innocence

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Series: Innocence and Freedom [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce doesn't mind, Bruce kicks someone in the balls, Bruce makes Jerome happy, But only in Chapter 2, Heavy kissing in chapter 1 near the end, High School AU, Jerome Fucks up a jock, Jerome makes Bruce happy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Minor Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Protective Jerome Valeska, Slightly Possessive Jerome Valeska, Soft Bruce Wayne, and touching, these boys deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Bruce hears whispers about Jerome, of course he does, but that doesn't stop him from noticing that he looks really cute and develops a crush on him.Jerome also thinks Bruce is pretty cute but doesn't accept the fact he's also growing a crush on him too.  He makes the first move though when he gets tiered of just looking and acting like a friend.  He wants to be more and finds out Bruce wants the same.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Innocence and Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059908
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gotham fic so I hope you like it! Check out my tumblr mad-random-penguin for the edits I made for this and updates on this story and many others!
> 
> This is also posted on my wattpad _going_mad and you find way more of work on there

Bruce Wayne, the new kid. Not to the city of course, Gotham has been his home for many years. His father started Wayne Enterprises and his family was very well known. No, he was just the new kid at school, he's been homeschooled most of his life but his mother said it would be best if he went to a public school now that he was older, she said he needed friends. He didn't have friends, he didn't have time, he was busy studying and training to take over the company one day. He was, as everyone says, the prince of Gotham, and he doesn't want to let anyone down. No one listened though, they said It would be best to go to an actual school and meet the people he so desperately wanted to be there for. 

So he agreed, and started to train in boxing with Alfred. He wanted to be able to protect himself if need be, but also wanted to make sure he could protect someone else too, because after all, he was doing this for them. He wanted his classmates to know he could be trusted and dependable.

Nothing ever goes as planned though. He does his schoolwork and keeps mostly to himself. He tried defending someone once but that just got him punched in the nose and yelled at by the other kid he was trying to protect. He was too stunned by the events to punch the jock back.

So far his first day wasn't going so great. He got picked on and ignored whenever he tried to be friendly, so he gave up and stuck to what he knew best, studying.

\----------

Then there was Jerome Valeska. He was someone no one wanted to mess with. He had his loyal friends who stuck with him, but some say he's just threatening them so they wouldn't leave. He's not, they're his friends because they want to be. They're just as rebellious as their leader and they're glad he found them. Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane were his closest friends. They were like the brothers he wished he had instead of the one he actually did have.

He didn't have to deal with his twin here though. Jeremiah went to college early because he was so smart and more advanced. Jerome could care less though, they didn't talk much anymore anyway. That's why he made a rule for himself to never get attached. Him and his brother used to be best friends but that was all shot to hell when he left him for a better education.

In the back of his mind he always reminded himself that his band of friends could find someone better and leave him in the dust. Yet they never did, and a part of him held tightly onto that fact. They put him in charge when they formed their little group, whatever he said goes and they were very loyal and showed it everyday.

\------

Jerome kept his eye on the new kid, he knew who he was, the sheltered little rich boy who played hero on his first day. He scoffed as he leaned back in his chair, they were in class and his seat was behind Bruce's so he had an excuse to stare at the back of the brunette's head.

If anyone noticed his staring, they were smart enough to not mention it since they didn't want to piss the ginger off. Except his friends, who liked to bug him about it every chance they got. Jerome didn't mind though, he laughed with them and explained he didn't even know why himself. He was just fascinated and drawn to him, so he let himself stare and wonder what was so interesting about this rich little brat who stood up for some nerd on his first day? 

He decided to take him in, to introduce Bruce to his group and give him a place to belong. He saw how everyone ignored him without reason. All he did was do his homework on time and get good grades, what was wrong with that? Bruce was more of an outcast than Jerome was when he first came here. Though later people came to fear him. Right now it just looks like the whole school hated Bruce. That fact, for some reason, didn't sit well with Jerome. So he decided to take him under his wing. He knew his friends were annoyed with the boy but they could deal with it.

So, at the start of lunch Jerome made his move, he walked over to where Bruce was sitting by himself in the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Jerome. What are doin all by yourself?" he asked, plopping himself down in the seat across from the other.

Bruce was startled, to say the least, as the very kid who he saw everyday and here's whispers about makes himself comfortable in front of him. Did he just call him gorgeous? Was he actually talking to him? He will admit he found Jerome quite good looking, he always snuck glances over at him. He couldn't help it, he just felt attracted to him somehow.

He must have stayed silent too long because all of a sudden there were fingers snapping in his face. He blinked rapidly and shook his head out of his thoughts.

"I asked a question, kid. I'm not fond of being ignored." Jerome said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms, resting them on the table, eyes never leaving Bruce.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I'm sorry... I just wasn't expecting anyone to come over here." he held a hand out, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Jerome took the outstretched hand and held it in a firm grasp, Bruce's hand was soft and smoother compared to his own calloused one. He liked the feel, so he didn't let go. He was pleased to see a small blush forming on the others cheeks. He was pretty, wasn't he?

"I'm aware, darlin. I've seen your face around before. Got into a fight on your first day! I'd say you were just like me except when I got into my first fight here, I started it, not got into the middle of one to stop it." he smiled wide, "So, why are all alone, Brucie?"

"Um... Well I don't have any friends so..." God he sounded so lame. In front of the coolest most feared kid in school no less! Before he could try and save himself, though, the other boy laughed, he sounded crazy, and he gripped Bruce's hand a tad tighter.

"Well now you do!" Jerome chuckled as he pulled Bruce up, he let go of his hand only to drape his arm around his shoulder, pulling the shorter boy closer.

"Come with me Bruce, I'll introduce you to my gang of misfits and you'll have friends forever! Or at least until college anyway." 

He led Bruce outside where his friends were waiting for him by a couple of tables. No one said anything at first, all wondering why their friend brought the little nerdy prince there. Maybe to make fun of him? Yeah, that was probably it!

A brave soul stepped up first, a terrifying smile on his face, he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Jerome, who did not look happy judging by the glare.

"Greenwood, this is our new friend, Bruce. Be nice." he stated with a threatening smile. He knew exactly what the bigger kid was thinking and wanted to set everyone straight.

Greenwood nodded, eyes wide at having almost made a big mistake, "Nice to meet you Bruce, I'm Greenwood." he waved, then went back to sit down.

"Let me introduce you to your new friends!" Jerome stated, loud enough so everyone else in the group could hear. There was no mistake, they were taking in the Wayne kid and they had to be nice unless they wanted to upset the boss, and no one wanted to upset Jerome, ever.

Bruce shook hands with everyone as Jerome took him around the tables. Most of them were boys but there were a couple girls there too, Barbara and Tabitha, they actually seemed genuinely nice. So that's who Bruce stuck with whenever Jerome left to do whatever he had to do, Bruce didn't want to know, he always came back with cuts on his knuckles, or when they had to split to different classes. He was actually happy he had classes with both or one of the girls. They were nice to him, he felt accepted by them. He felt accepted by Jerome too, but obviously he couldn't talk about his growing crush on him with the ginger himself, so he was glad he had those two to talk with.

\----

Barb giggled, "That's so cute! It's like one of those love stories where good falls in love with evil!"

"Jerome isn't evil. He just has a bad temper. I can relate to that." Bruce defended as they were sitting under a tree, far away from the others so they wouldn't spill anything to Jerome, who was still inside getting his lunch.

"Oh honey, I've seen you get angry, and yes while you don't have the best handle on your temper, you look adorable. Like an angry marshmallow." Tabitha smirked, "While you get angry trying to protect your friends, Jerome gets pissed randomly and it's best to stay out of the way."

"Yeah! One time a jock bumped into him, making him fall into the lockers, he yelled at him, saying 'watch where you're going' or something, and when the guy just laughed Jerome was already on top of him, breaking his nose and giving him two black eyes!" Barbara piped up, "He's insane! Well, we all kinda are, but I think he might be a little crazier than us." she giggled slightly, snuggling into her girlfriend's side.

Tabitha nodded and Bruce laughed a little. Of course he heard the rumors. 

"Jerome Valeska killed his father." 

"Jerome Valeska killed his brother."

He knew that was false, he talked with Jerome about his brother once, he didn't talk much but he said he went to college at an early age. There were so many lies about Jerome. He hated how they surrounded him but Jerome didn't even seem to care.

"Stay away from him, he might kill you too."

He was told once. He didn't care and just pushed past the random kid. It was the one he stood up for on his first day.

"Valeska fucking you or something? That why he's so nice to you?"

"Are you crazy too? Is that why you hang out with those freaks?"

"You his little pet now? His little play toy?"

"You better hope he doesn't get bored with you. You might end up in a ditch."

Bruce ignored all this. He's getting more attention now than he ever has and he doesn't like it. He didn't want to be told who he could hang out with and he didn't like how they talked about his other friends too. If he was like Jerome, he would've them, but he kept his anger inside, told them to back off, and continued on his way. He also didn't like being accused of sleeping with someone who was his friend.

That didn't mean he didn't think about it. He really liked Jerome, he was the first person to ever be nice to him and give him friends. At first he assumed the gang was just being nice because they didn't want to piss Jerome off, but now they seem to be warming up to him. When Jerome isn't around they're still nice to him and go out of their way to say hi to him in the halls. They pair up with him with no problem in class when it calls for a partner. 

Of course during those kinds of lessons or projects and Jerome was in the class, they stayed silent. Knowing Jerome has an unspoken claim on that whenever it comes up. Knowing in general that Jerome has an unspoken claim on Bruce. Period. No one challenged him. One time Greenwood, it was always poor Greenwood, spoke up to be Bruce's lab partner before Jerome could step up. Everyone in the room, even the teacher, held their breath as Jerome loomed over the poor boy, smiling. 

"Move."

"But I want to be his partner this time! I still feel bad for when we first met."

Jerome's smile faded into a sneer, something of pure anger.

"Move."

It was ordered in the same tone but the look held so much darkness and promise of pain that Greenwood all but ran to the back of the class. Jerome just laughed as he took his place by Bruce, who couldn't help but chuckle a little at how quickly Jerome's mood changed once he was next to him. 

Jerome slipped his arm around Bruce's shoulders again, pulling him close as the lesson started. Bruce couldn't help but lean into him, not noticing the smile on Jerome's face growing ever so slightly.

\-------

Jerome knew everything that was said about him around school, he knew everyone who had the nerve to spread those things to Bruce. Yet Bruce never believed them, and if he did, he didn't look like he cared. Jerome was glad to have someone like that in his life, who was willing to be his friend and took his word over the word of the whole school. Even their other friends were curious about some of the rumors, but none were brave enough to ask, except Bruce of course, and Jerome found that very endearing.

"Aren't you scared of me? You've seen who I am, I'm not a good person. I do some pretty messed up things sometimes, Bruce, and I don't feel sorry about it." Jerome explained one day. He invited the brunette over to his place to work on some paper for English class.

They were sitting across from each other on his bed and he couldn't handle the silence and little smiles the other gave him when he thought Jerome wasn't looking. He wasn't a nice person, he never killed anyone but sure came close to it a few times. He has anger issues and there's proof of it on his walls, dried blood staining a few edges in the holes.

Bruce lifted his head so he could look into his friends eyes, he scooted himself closer, putting their papers aside, and took both of Jerome's hands in his slightly smaller ones,

"I don't care, Jerome. I keep telling you, you were the first person to ever be nice to me. I don't know why, I don't even care if they weren't good intentions at first. Though I don't think that was it. What matters is that you're still nice to me, you stand up for me because you want to. You make me laugh and I've learned to be less serious and even start making jokes of my own. You've helped me. I know you beat people when they make you mad or just because you feel like it, or because you think they deserve it. I know you sometimes laugh, look happy even, while doing so, but you haven't even picked a fight this week. You're changing a lot, you seem less angry."

Bruce finished with a smile, and Jerome squeezed his hands just a little before giving a smile of his own,

"It's all because of you Brucie. You've helped me, you've pulled me out of the dark more times than I can count."

"You can count on me. I care about you, Jerome. I'll always be here for you."

Oh how Jerome loved him. He promised never to get attached to anyone, especially like this, but when he saw Bruce he couldn't help it. He remembered a conversation he had with Jervis one day.

••••

_ "I've never seen you like this before. You actually care about him don't you?"  _

_ Jerome huffed, "I just felt bad for the kid okay?! He literally has no friends and he doesn't even get into fights! There's no reason he shouldn't be surrounded by people! I have you guys and I practically beat someone to death twice a day!" he laughed at that fact. _

_ Jervis chuckled, "You said you would never get attached, yet you glare down anyone who looks at him wrong. I thought you gonna beat the shit out of Greenwood right there in class a few days ago, all for wanting to be his lab partner."  _

_ He shook his head, "You got it bad man." _

_ Jerome sighed, dragging a hand over his face. He looked to the side, seeing Bruce laugh with Barbara and Tabitha, he felt a sting in his chest, he wanted to make Bruce laugh. He realized on his own he was feeling jealous. He chuckled deeply, knowing his friend was right. _

_ "Fuck it, I love him." _

••••

He looked into those beautiful brown eyes, getting lost in the two pools where he felt he could drown forever. He was tired of just being his friend, he wanted something more. He wanted to pull him into kisses whenever he felt like it. Wanted to wrap an arm around his waist and make sure everyone knows Bruce was his, and he was Bruce's. He wanted to pull him down onto his lap during lunch. Wanted to mark his neck and anywhere else he would let him. He wanted Bruce to know he loved him.

"Bruce... I... I think, no, I know, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way and I probably fucked up the best thing to ever happen to me but I had to tell you. I care about you too and fuck my 'don't get attached' rule cause that's all shit when it comes to you. I'm already attached and I fucking love-"

His rambling was cut short by soft lips pressing against his own chapped ones. It took him a minute to realize that Bruce was kissing him. Holy shit Bruce was kissing him! He let go of his hands to dig one in the other's hair as his other hand gripped his waist. Bruce responded by wrapping his own hands around Jerome's neck and playing with the ends of his hair.

They were each other's first kiss, and it was beautiful. Bruce gave a delightful shiver as Jerome ran his tongue against his lips, and was pleased when he opened up and accepted him.

He was able to draw out such amazing sounds from Bruce, and Bruce was able to pull out some noises from him too. He felt light headed, and it was a great feeling. Better than any drug.

When Bruce heard Jerome confess he was overcome with joy. He loved him! He loved him back! He looked so nervous and Bruce never saw this side, it was all for him. Only he saw Jerome like this. He felt special to be trusted with this vulnerable side of him. He knew about his rule and he felt honored that he broke it just for him. So of course Bruce kissed him. He's been wanting to do that ever since Jerome sat himself in front of him calling him gorgeous.

Hands were tightening around each other, holding each other. Afraid to let go. Neither wanting to risk waking up if this was all some beautiful dream. It wasn't, but they didn't want to take the chance. 

Jerome would never admit it, but he was scared. Scared that maybe when they pulled back and Bruce saw him that he would regret this and run away. He would never hang out again, he would never hear his laugh, he'd have to see him hold hands and laugh with some other boy, or girl. Someone with more class, someone better. The thoughts just made him hold on tighter and kiss him harder. Bruce didn't seem to mind, gripping Jerome's hair in turn and moving closer so their crossed knees were touching. Jerome moaned as he pulled Bruce onto his lap, adjusting his legs so they were on either side of Jerome's waist. 

He moved his mouth down to suck on Bruce's neck, loving the soft moans and little whines he made as he marked him. Now everyone would know, no one would have any reason to doubt. He left marks starting from under his jaw down to the start of his shoulder, there was no hiding that with those turtle necks he usually wore. Today he was in a t-shirt so he had easy access, not that a stuffy sweater would stop him anyway. No, he would only stop if Bruce said so, and right now he was making music with those little sounds of his, urging him on, so that's just what Jerome did. Both their hands went under each other's shirts, gripping and scratching skin as Jerome left more marks on the other side of his neck, not starting as high this time. Jerome let out a long groaning moan as he felt Bruce start to nip at his own neck, leaving little marks, making his own claim. Jerome pulled him even closer, he was gonna need a cold shower after this, and by the feel of things, so was Bruce. He knew neither of them were ready to go all the way, it was too soon, but by god he couldn't wait for when they were, he couldn't wait to ruin him in the best way possible. He couldn't wait, but he would wait, he would wait for as long as he had too until Bruce was ready. He wanted him to love it as much as he would, he wanted everything to be perfect.

After what felt like hours they both pulled back, gasping for air. Bruce rested his forehead against Jerome's and they smiled at each other and Bruce let out a little breathless chuckle,

"I love you too, if you couldn't already tell." he whispered.

"Oh good, ya know I wasn't really sure so I'm glad you cleared that up for me. I was worried you were just trying to shut me up in a nice way." Jerome laughed, the best he could anyway with being out of breath and all.

Bruce let out an airy laugh, "Well now you know, and don't ever doubt it."

"Tell me again." Jerome smiled, he would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you, Jerome. I love you so much." Bruce would never get used to the feeling of being able to say those words. He loved hearing them too just as much as saying them.

"I love you too, darlin, and don't you forget it. Ever. I don't think I could ever let you go." Jerome said, suddenly a little more serious. It surprised him just as much as it did Bruce, but, much to his pleasure, he didn't pull back, he just smiled at the ginger and pecked his lips. He realized there was nothing he could do that would scare Bruce away, and that gave him great comfort.

"I don't want you too. I don't want you to let me go because I don't ever want to leave you." Bruce replied, just as serious.

They shared a gentler kiss before Bruce climbed off him, saying something about needing to get back to their school work. Though neither got much done between the glances and small touches and little kisses in between it all. That's okay, they had a couple weeks to get this done anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The last chapter! Please enjoy!
> 
> Like the tags say this character will have strong mentions of smut so to be safe this chapter will be a borderline M rating

The next day at school had Bruce sitting on the back of Jerome's motorcycle, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the side of his face pressed against his back, well not too hard considering he had a helmet on that covered his whole head. He was pretty shocked when he stepped out of the house, car keys in hand, only to see Jerome leaning against his bike, smirking as he held out a helmet to him.

••••

_ "Come on babe, we're taking my bike today." Jerome winked and Bruce blushed, he could never say no to Jerome. So he put his keys in his book bag and took the helmet that was offered. _

_ "I've never ridden one before... Is it safe?" he asked looking up at his boyfriend, he loved saying that. _

_ Jerome just smiled and leaned down to kiss him, he loved doing that, _

_ "Do you trust me?" he whispered against his lips as he pulled back, enjoying the small whimper he was able to pull out of Bruce. _

_ "Of course." Bruce replied once he was able to think again, never breaking eye contact with Jerome's strong stare. _

_ "Then it's safe. Now put on the helmet before we're late, and hold on tight." Jerome said all while putting on his own helmet and getting seated on the bike.  _

_ He held a black, leather gloved hand out to Bruce as he helped him onto the back of the bike. Then they were off, it was a little frightening at first but he loved it after a while, just like everything else that was Jerome. He was a little scary at first, especially if you didn't know him, but once he did Bruce couldn't stop loving him. _

••••

Once they parked he got off with Jerome's help, his legs a little wobbly from holding onto the bike so hard.

"You did good Brucie! See, I told you it was safe." Jerome chuckled as he put the helmets on the bike to wrap an arm around his waist, drawing him in for a kiss.

Bruce smiled as they pulled back and started to walk into the school, "Well I did say I trusted you." he laughed. "This is my locker, I'll see you soon." 

Jerome grumbled something about moving lockers but didn't have time to think much on it when he was being kissed again.

"See you later Bruce darlin!" Jerome called as he was already making his way to his own locker. 

Bruce just laughed and began taking out the books he needed for his first class. After he shut the locker door he felt a tight grip on his shoulder, he tensed up immediately,

"Please let go... You really don't wanna do that." Bruce whispered, of course he could take care of himself, but that's not what he was worried about.

"You think you're hot shit now that you're with that freak?" The jock pulled him back by his shirt to turn him around and slam him against the lockers.

"Well you're nothing without your bodyguard." he sneered.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and kneed the taller boy in the groin. The jock groaned but his hand moved from Bruce's shirt to his neck, choking him.

"You think you can get away with that?!" he pulled Bruce back by the neck to slam him harder against the lockers, making him feel slightly dizzy with the force behind it.

"Where's your freak of a boyfriend and his band of freaks now!" he repeated the action.

Now, Jerome has eyes and ears everywhere, always waiting for a moment to get into his good graces. So when one of those eyes, who so happened to be headed to his locker that was next to Jerome's, saw someone pushing Bruce around he immediately rushed to tell the intimidating ginger.

To say Jerome was pissed about the news was an understatement. His anger was rolling off him in waves and everyone was hurrying out of the way to avoid getting drowned. How dare someone hurt his Bruce, how they touch him or even look at him in the wrong way.

"Hey fucker!" Jerome yelled, yanking the jock back from his jacket and throwing him to the ground. 

Barbara and Tabitha were at Bruce's side making sure he was okay while Jerome straddled the other guy, pounding his fists into his face. He felt his nose break and grinned wide, a crazy look in his eye again. He was doing so well too, with the no fighting thing, but no one hurt his Bruce and got away with it.

"Stay the fuck away from him! You hear? If I catch you so much as looking at him I'll fucking kill you!" he couldn't control himself anymore, feeling an out of body experience as he beat the guy. He only saw red. He always saw red. It felt good, it felt so good he should be scared, but he wasn't. He could do this for hours. He started laughing, or was he already laughing? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Jerome! Jerome stop!" 

Was that Bruce? It sounded so far away. Who was calling him? He didn't register it until he felt hands on one of his arms pulling him up. He allowed it, and felt familiar arms wrapping around his waist and a face resting on his chest. It was Bruce, Bruce was hugging him. His shirt felt wet, was he crying? He felt anger rising up again but he felt the arms tighten just a little, telling him to let it go. So he did, and hugged Bruce back just as tight, kissing the top of head, breathing in the calming scent that was Bruce himself.

"It's okay. He won't bother me or anyone else for a long time. Thank you for coming though." Bruce's voice sounded small as it was muffled by Jerome's shirt.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm moving your locker next to mine. I'm never leaving your side unless I have too." Jerome promised, whispering into his hair.

He looked up, still holding onto Bruce, to turn to Johnathan, "Go get that little annoying locker neighbor. And get a couple boxes."

His friend nodded and grabbed Jervis for help on his way out of the small circle that formed around them. Jerome smiled to himself, getting an idea. He tilted Bruce's face up, gently holding his chin, so he could look into his eyes, he leaned down and kissed him. He deepened it when he felt Bruce's hands go up to wrap around his neck and bury his hands in his hair. Everyone was watching, good, Jerome thought. Now they'll all know Bruce was his and to not mess with him, because he will always find out. The passed out bloody jock on the floor was proof of that. He would always know what goes on when it concerned Bruce. There would be no doubt about that now or ever again.

"You know I could've handled it myself." Bruce chuckled softly as he pulled back, only their noses touching.

Jerome deeply chuckled, "I know. I heard you kneed him in the balls.”

Bruce laughed, "Hey I'm just as good a fighter as you are! I probably could've broken his nose too if I wasn't being strangled."

Jerome lifted his hand to trace the forming bruises all around Bruce's neck. He narrowed his eyes and glared sharply at how the marks were growing darker by the minute. They were almost covering Jerome's own marks he made yesterday. In one quick move he was turning around and kicking the jock in his side, not hard enough to break anything, but still enough for it to hurt for a long time. 

"Jerome! Jerome it's okay, you can stop now." 

Bruce said as he pulled Jerome further away from the kid still laying on the floor. He grabbed his face and pulled him down for a quick kiss,

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"He hurt you. That's not okay. He left marks on your neck, I can't let him get away with that." 

Jerome growled out lowly, he didn't want to yell at Bruce but he was still angry that all this happened.

"You didn't, love, you didn't. Look he's still passed out! You left him with a pretty big warning and used him as an example for everyone else. It's okay." Bruce explained calmly as he smiled up at him.

The brunette then turned to the crowd, as if just remembering the kid himself, "Did anyone even call an ambulance for this asshole?!"

Apparently not, since after Bruce's small outburst everyone immediately pulled out their phones to call 911. He let out an irritated huff and Jerome laughed at hearing it.

"You have a bad temper too, darlin. It's a beautiful darkness you know. You should let it show more often." he kissed Bruce's forehead and chuckled.

"No. I can control my temper, I have too. I know you can too, you've been doing really good before today." Bruce smiled. "We have to control our darkness, Jerome. Or it'll consume us."

Jerome just gave a wide grin, "It already has Brucie, it's too late for me. You're on the edge, but you have beautiful balance. So graceful, yet so tempting to give a small  _ push _ ." he kissed him before Bruce could replay, swallowing his little moan.

Of course the moment was ruined by teachers showing up and screaming random things Jerome could care less about. The ambulance arrived and took the kid away on a stretcher, the principal called the boy's parents right away. Jerome was shocked it took them this long to realize something was wrong.

"We should expel you, Jerome. You're lucky he's not dead!" The principal said after getting off the phone.

"You can't do shit old man. I'll just come back, I have to look after my Bruce after all." Jerome laughed and kissed the side of his boyfriend's head, holding him by the waist with one hand while the other slipped into his jacket pocket. He was pissed the moment was ruined but was too consumed by the happiness that was Bruce Wayne to actually let it show. 

"We've suspended you before. You've gotten into a lot of nasty fights but this is the worst! All because of some boy?!" the older man replied, getting fed up with all this.

Jerome's hand tightened on Bruce's waist and in turn Bruce had to grip his arm to hold him back so he wouldn't beat up the principal too. Jerome kept his cool, but this guy was walking on thin ice already.

"How about we forget about this, okay? You won't expel or suspend me and I'll keep putting assholes in their place if they mess with Bruce. Got it?" Jerome gave his famous threatening smile and chuckled.

The man tried not to look like he was scared, but he had a feeling the crazy kid could smell fear a mile away, so he agreed. He knew the kid was putting him in that ‘asshole’ category, "Fine, but this is the last time!"

He turned and walked away, telling the teachers to get everyone into class. Bruce sighed,

"You pretty much run this school, don't you?" he asked looking over at him.

"High School is like a madhouse, you gotta be crazier than everyone else to get what you need from the inmates, and smarter to get what you want from employees." Jerome laughed again, "You may be prince of Gotham, darlin, but here, I'm the king."

"You rule with an iron fist. Whenever I take over my company I hope you consider working by my side. No one would ever dare say no to you." Bruce said, laughing along with Jerome as they made their way to their classes.

"Of course! What's a prince without his king beside him? I gotta make sure they take you seriously and not take advantage of you!" They stopped in front of Bruce's class and he leaned down and kissed him.

"See you soon, Brucie. Don't get into any more trouble, okay." he winked.

Bruce smiled and pecked his lips, "I'll try, but with you who knows what'll happen."

"That's the fun part, no one knows." Jerome chuckled and opened the door for Bruce, who just laughed and didn't bother hiding a dark blush that Jerome found simply gorgeous.

"I'll see you at lunch." he smiled, "Oh did my locker get moved?"

"Of course, you're next to me now. I should've had it moved a while ago but I didn't expect this to happen." he looked inside the class, no one making a sound as he did so. No one even looked up.

"Sit next to Jervis. I want you next to me or any one of our friends for at least today. Promise me Bruce. Just for today." he lifted a hand to rest on Bruce's cheek as he felt him give a soft nod.

Normally, Bruce would feel offended by being treated like a helpless baby, and Jerome knew that, but that was why he was pleading and informing him it was only for today. He cared, he never knew someone could care so much about him before. So obviously Bruce agreed to Jerome's wishes, because he never could say no to him anyway. He turned to look inside the room, already seeing Jervis sitting on the desk next to his, looking like he's been sitting there the whole time. Like he wasn't told to move, like he didn't just hear the order before it was directly given. That's how good he was. That's why he was one of Jerome's favorites, he carried out an order before it even became an order. That and he was his first friend. It was Jerome, Jervis, and Jonathan for the longest time. They would always have each other's backs.

"I'm gonna be talking with the principal for a while after my class before lunch. Butch should be in your class so I'm having him walk with you in line and to our tables outside. I won't be gone long, I'll make it quick." Jerome kissed his nose and Bruce blushed again.

"Okay. Just take it easy on him okay? He's only the principal." Bruce reasoned, he didn't want Jerome fighting anymore today, his hands were already scarred and had too much dry blood on them still.

"Go to the nurses office first to get your hands cleaned up, okay?" Bruce asked, but Jerome knew he wasn't really asking him at all, and it made him chuckle. Only Bruce was allowed to tell him what to do.

"I promise. See ya later, Bruce."

"I love you, Jerome." Bruce gave him a quick kiss and went to sit down.

Jerome laughed, feeling light and never happier. "I love you too, Brucie." he winked and shut the door to head to the nurses office before class.

\-----

  
  


When lunch came around Bruce waited in line with Butch like Jerome asked.

"Sorry you have to act like a babysitter. I know you bring your own lunch so you go again and I'll meet you outside. I'll make sure Jerome doesn't yell at you for it." Bruce smiled as he looked over at the taller, bigger boy next to him, looking exactly as the bodyguard he was being at the moment.

"Hey, I don't mind man. Nobody pushes around my friends, and you've been a great friend, Bruce. It's the least I can do." Butch chuckled as he ruffled Bruce's hair.

The younger laughed as he swatted at the hand. Normally he would hate to be treated like a kid, not taken seriously and looked down on. At his father's work no one listened to anything he said and when he expressed really good ideas no one cared, all thinking he was just a dumb kid.

Now, though, he didn't mind it when it came to his new friends. He knew they were joking and they were including him, they didn't treat him differently because he was rich or because he was dating Jerome. They treated him like he was a normal kid, like he was one of them, and it made Bruce unexplainably happy when he thought about it. He still owed it all to Jerome, he brought him in because he felt bad seeing him alone. He felt drawn to him just like Bruce had. The only difference was that Bruce didn't put himself out there, he wanted to but he figured they would just ignore him and laugh in his face. He also worried it would start a fight between him and Jerome, and while he knew he could handle himself against the ginger, he also had a budding crush on him as well and knew he'd probably get distracted enough for the other to land a perfect punch to the face. 

He wasn't an expert on this kind of stuff but he had a feeling getting into a bloodbath of a fight wouldn't give him a chance to get to know Jerome better. So he stayed away and watched at a distance. Seeing how he acted with his friends and how different it was when he was around the other students. So it was definitely a big shock when he came up to him all smiles, calling him nicknames already. He smiled at the memories, his life certainly has changed these past weeks.

After Bruce grabbed his food he walked outside to the two tables his friends claimed since the beginning of the year. He sat at one of the tables, next to Tabatha, with Barbara next to her, and Butch sat across from them. They talked a little, the others joining in here and there. No one mentioned Jerome, as to why he wasn't there and what would he need to say to the principal. 

As if on cue, the very being on everyone's mind came out and sat himself next to Bruce, pulling him onto his lap like he's always wanted to do.

"What did you talk to the principal about?" Bruce asked, curiosity lacing his voice. At least there was no blood on his hands this time.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it darlin. I took care of everything, no one will dare touch you like that ever again." there were too many emotions in that one sentence. 

At first it was calming and comforting, then as Jerome went on it started to sound more tense and angry, finally ending with something dark, nearly sinister. Something Bruce didn't want to think about, so he didn't. He was told not to worry so why should he? Jerome was just protecting him in the only way he knew how.

"Butch, did you stay beside Bruce like I asked?" Jerome asked, turning is his attention onto the other, but keeping a firm grip on Bruce's waist. It was oddly comforting.

"Sure did, boss." he chuckled, "He felt bad and told me I could come out here without him, but I told him no can do. I was proud to do it." he smiled. 

Jerome chuckled, "Brucie you gotta understand, I wouldn't ask any of these guys to stick by you for a while if they weren't already willing to do it." he kissed Bruce on the nose before addressing everyone else, "It'll only be for today anyway. We shouldn't have anymore trouble but I want everyone keeping an eye on the football team. They like revenge just as much as us, and they're stupid enough to try something too." 

"I can see if they're actually planning something. I hear tons of gossip from the girls in the locker room." Barbara offered, she was the head cheerleader and was up to date on all the latest gossip, especially when it had to do with the jocks. Concerning every girl on the team was dating one of those brainless idiots, except for her of course.

"Perfect, try to ease into that topic. They're all idiots as well so it shouldn't be too hard." Jerome said, starting on his lunch.

"Are we gonna start more fights if they actually do something?" Johnathan asked,

Jerome just shook his head, "No, I got something better planned. Not as fun but we'll still get some laughs out of it."

At that he chuckled, sounding like everything was just a joke, there was no darker undertone to it so Bruce didn't feel the need to worry about the other classmates. So he continued eating and laughing along with everyone else once Jerome changed the subject.

  
  


\-------

It's been a couple months now since that incident, no one's brought it up again, at least in front of Bruce anyway, and he can live with that. For once, Bruce doesn't mind getting left out on this topic, so he doesn't worry about it, and when he finds himself worrying, he brings it up to Jerome, and he just smiles, gives him a kiss and whispers against his lips,

"Don't bother your pretty head about it. Everything's fine." and it is, because Bruce trusts Jerome so why wouldn't everything be fine? He hasn't gotten into any fights or made threats except glaring at every jock that dares look their way.

When they have to leave for their separate classes Jerome likes to pull Bruce into a long kiss, not caring if the halls are empty or not. Bruce loves it, and Jerome loves being able to do it. Part of his talk with the Principal was to get Bruce's seat moved next to his in all the classes they had together, also to make sure no one made Bruce switch lockers again after what happened. Jerome loved being able to slide his deck closer to Bruce's so he could put his arm around him. Sometimes, they would neck, he would leave marks and listen to how Bruce struggled to keep those moans in the back of his throat, but he'd always manage to get out the tiniest whimper that only he could hear. He loved when Bruce let him do that in class, or at all, anywhere, in general. 

Bruce couldn't lie, he loved getting pulled aside in empty halls and getting the life kissed out of him, he loved the feeling of Jerome's lips on his neck during a history lecture and getting away with it. He knows everyone is aware, they just don't say it, so Bruce doesn't feel guilty when he lets out a quiet chuckle as Jerome's nose tickles him behind his ear. Hearing Jerome's own low chuckle pulls a shiver out as he starts to nip at his earlobe and head down to make a pretty mark on the spot on his neck, under his jaw. His favorite spot since it's in perfect view and can't be covered. 

Now Bruce was walking around school the rest of the day with a nice mark on his neck, hard to miss if anyone looked at him. He got glances, sure, but everyone was nice enough to not say anything about it. He wasn't trying to flaunt it around, obviously, he just couldn't hide it, but he liked the sense of belonging it gave him. He was with Jerome, everyone knew that, so he didn't have to worry about getting hit on by people anymore. 

He wasn't talking about at school of course, but the parties he had to attend with his parents. He got looks from both boys and girls, and he even got hit on by a few of them. It used to always make him uncomfortable, he didn't even want to be there in the first place. Now that he was with Jerome, always sporting a mark because he wasn't able to be there himself, it made him feel oddly safer. He could enjoy himself a little more at these things without worrying about being grabbed or someone leaning into his space. He hated that. When a stranger leaned in far too close for comfort. It made the whole thing worse. 

Though he actually had fun now, he stuck to talking to the adults, noticing the looks on the other kids his age. He couldn't quite read them, but it looked like a mix of anger, jealousy, sadness, and curiosity, and Bruce liked to keep his personal life personal, the adults seemed to notice his marks but they looked more off put at why someone like him would allow to be marked so obscenely, but they never asked.

He wasn't stupid and naive, he knew they talked about him behind his back, he could see them glance in his direction every so often. His old self would have cared, would've gone up and made them say it to his face, but he wasn't the same anymore, so he let it roll off his shoulders because he didn't care anymore. Didn't care what they said or thought about him. He acted like the marks weren't even there, or better yet like he's always had them, because now he will, and if he's already used to it, everyone else will too. He really did love the feeling it gave him, the feeling like he could say or do anything wanted, like he didn't have to act like the Prince of Gotham anymore. He had an air of authority surrounding him now, spoke more confidently when talking business. Yes, he really has changed for the better since he got with Jerome, and he never felt happier. Bruce couldn't wait to tell him about it tomorrow, he had a feeling he would be proud.

\------

Jerome let out a long laugh, falling on his back from where he sat on the bed, Bruce laughing along with him as he sat in front of him. Just like when they shared their first kiss, it made Bruce blush thinking about it.

"You actually closed a deal? Not even bothering to check with dear old dad first?! That's great!" he laughed a little harder,

"Well yeah! I figured he was already on the edge of signing anyway so why not? This guy was someone my dad has been wanting on his side for a long time, now he got him." he smirked, proud of himself.

"What did pops say?" he smiled wide as he took a hold of Bruce's wrist and pulled him down so their chests were flush against each other and rubbed their noses together.

Bruce blushed, bright red, "H-he was a little upset at first... But when we got home he didn't seem bothered by it anymore. He said I shouldn't make anymore deals without him though..."

"And what did you say, darlin?" Jerome whispered, his breath ghosting against his lips, making Bruce blush a little harder, if that was possible.

"I told him I would have to do it one day so I should get used to it now." he breathed out, anticipating Jerome's next move, which was him flipping them over and kissing him hard. Pushing Bruce's body into the mattress with his own body, taking his wrists into his hands and pinning them above his head.

"That's my boy." he said, chuckling deeply and sending shivers down Bruce's body, making Jerome chuckle again. This time he went to his neck, making new marks.

"How did it feel? To not give a shit what others think, to feel free to be yourself." he bit down hard, making Bruce moan and tilting his head to the side to give him more access.

"I-it felt good. I didn't feel like I- I needed to act any-  _ Oh god, Jerome _ ....." Bruce let out another long moan as he licked and bit down on another spot, it all felt so good he couldn't concentrate on the topic anymore except for Jerome's hot mouth on him.

"Did it give you a rush?" Jerome nipped and Bruce wined in answer, barely managing a nod. "Will you do it again? Will you go to your stuffy parties with my marks covering that pretty, pink throat of yours? Make the other kids fill with jealousy as they know you're taken." 

"Yes... God yes, Jerome I will... I'll make sure to wear a shirt that'll show off all the marks." Bruce was breathing heavily now as Jerome pushed his weight down and sucked a little harder.

"Good boy. No one will even question if you belong to anyone. Those rich kid sluts will keep their hands off you. They're only after your money... They just wanna use you, but I won't let them." Jerome ended in a growl.

It made him fill with rage with the kind of people Bruce was forced to be around. Didn't they see Bruce as he saw him? Of course they didn't, all they saw was a pretty face with money. Fools, all of them. Well they couldn't have him now anyway, even if there was that one person who saw Bruce for more. That person was too late, because he snatched him up before they could, seeing for who he really is before they did. Giving him a sense of confidence he didn't know how to correctly show. When Jerome saw Bruce, he saw raw beauty, of course he thought he was pretty on the outside, but the inside was a sight to behold and it filled Jerome with all kinds of warmth.

"Spend the night, Brucie." he whispered in his ear, and Bruce nodded.

It sounded like a command, and to anyone else it probably would've been taken that way, but Bruce knew Jerome too well and he would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. That was just his own way of asking, and Jerome never asked, he always ordered.

He was asking Bruce to stay, to stay the night and see where it led to. Hopefully to where Bruce wanted it too, but that depended on Jerome, though he had a feeling he wouldn't be asking if he wasn't thinking and wanting the same thing. His mother was out, and would be back next week, so they didn't have to worry about unwanted listeners. Bruce's parents were on a business trip and would be back tomorrow, so they wouldn't miss him either. Still, he sent a quick text to Alfred to let him know he was staying and would be home after school tomorrow. 

Jerome had to first lift himself up enough so Bruce could get his phone, he pouted a little, but as soon as Bruce set the phone on the side table he was on him again. Tongue pushing past his lips as he deepened the kiss. With Bruce's arms now free, he wrapped them around Jerome's neck, pulling him closer and gripping his hair, moaning as Jerome nipped at his bottom lip, giving small moans as Bruce tugged at his hair.

Jerome slid a hand to the hem of Bruce's T-shirt, lifting it up as he ran his fingers against his side. He pulled it off in one quick motion when he felt Bruce arch up, making space to make it easier. In return Bruce took off Jerome's own shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed. The kisses became more heated as Jerome rolled his hips against him, making Bruce cry out and pull on his hair a little tighter, his own hips arching up to chase the feeling again. 

Jerome pressed down harder, letting out a long moan at the same time as Bruce. Jerome gripped one of Bruce's thighs as his legs wrapped around his hips, holding Jerome there. He rolled his hips, the pressure was glorious and Bruce moved his hands down to rake against Jerome's back, leaving beautiful red marks that Jerome wished would stay forever.

He slid a hand between them, stopping at Bruce's belt, silently asking permission. He got a not so silent answer as Bruce moaned and pushed his hips up so it would be easier to slide his pants off, which was done in a matter of minutes along with Jerome's own pants. 

It was an amazing night for both them, filled with love and passion. Jerome pulled some sinful sounds from Bruce as he made him feel full and complete. Jerome groaned, knowing he would need this feeling forever. He marked his body with bites that would last at least a week, especially the ones that drew blood, and Bruce marked him with scratches, the ones on his back were definitely a little deeper than the others on his neck and arms.

The ending was beautiful and left them both exhausted. Bruce knew he was gonna hurt in the morning, and he loved it. Jerome wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close and rubbed their noses together as he chuckled.

"I love you, Brucie. I love so fucking much. I never thought I could ever feel this way." he smiled softly, starting into dark brown eyes.

"I love you too, Jerome. I always hoped we'd end up here. I've had a crush on you for the longest time and it only grew from the moment you sat in front me. You've given me love and actual friends, and I couldn't be happier than I already am." Bruce smiled and pecked his lips.

"I'm happy too Bruce." he sighed and leaned his forehead against Bruce's, "It's late darlin, lets get some sleep." 

He noticed as Bruce's eyes were starting to slowly close and Jerome could feel the sleep trying to take him too. They both fell asleep quickly after that, arms wrapped around each other, both feeling safe and content.

\------

The next morning found Bruce's back pressed against Jerome's chest. He felt warm waking up for once and tried to turn around but the other's hold was too tight. He just chuckled and closed his eyes until the alarm went off, he groaned and heard Jerome let out a low growl. He didn't seem too happy with being woken up so soon either. He reached over Bruce and turned the alarm off, but he stayed hovering over Bruce as he leaned down to give him a long kiss.

"I'm fucking you on a Friday night next time so we don't have this rude awaking again." he said lowly, practically another growl, lips brushing his ear making Bruce shiver.

"Well, today's Friday you know, and I've heard morning sex is always the best." Bruce said, just a small breathless whisper but Jerome heard every word.

He chuckled into his ear, earning another shiver from the boy under him, "That's my good boy, already planning it out I see."

Bruce flushed a deep red, "Well you started it!"

"And you suggested it, darlin." he chuckled again as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, "Come on Bruce! We need to get a little cleaned up before school!" he called out.

Bruce had a hell of a time getting out of bed, his whole body hurt in wonderful ways as he made his way to the bathroom where they shared a shower.

\-----

Bruce sat there in class, still feeling everything from last night and trying not to get distracted. It was a little hard since he had one of Jerome's shirts on, and it very much still smelled like him. This would distract him all day for sure, especially when he had class without him. Like now. It didn't help that the jerk kept smirking him all the way as he walked him to class too, like he knew everything... The jerk... Now he couldn't think of anything but that handsome, stupid smirk mixed with whatever scents made up Jerome's smell. It was too intoxicating, and it wasn't helping.

He shifted around in his seat a little, trying to calm down. He was finally okay when the bell rang and was first out the door, only to come face to face with Jerome.

"How you feelin Brucie." he smirked as he slipped his arm around his waist, leading him to the lunch room.

"Still in pain no thanks to you." he tried to sound upset but just laughed and smacked Jerome's chest instead, "I could barely concentrate all day!"

Jerome leaned down and kissed him behind his ear, "Me too, baby, me too." he chuckled darkly in his ear, making Bruce shiver. 

"I can't wait to make you feel good again." he whispered in his ear, it was just as low and dark and made the hair on Bruce stand on end.

"You always know how too." Bruce whispered back and turned to give him a long kiss that Jerome returned immediately.

Bruce pulled away and smirked as he led them to get in line for their food.

"You're gonna be the death of me, darlin." Jerome said and kissed the back of Bruce's head, sticking his hands in the pockets of jeans so he wouldn't be tempted to get carried away if he touched Bruce again. That kiss already left him wanting and he saw in Bruce's eyes that he was just as affected. 

They filled their trays and then went outside, Jerome sat down at the table first and gave into the urge to pull Bruce onto his lap. He's been doing that a lot lately, and every time Bruce just relaxed and leaned into him as he started up a conversation with the girls right away. Jerome started his own conversation with Jervis and Johnathan. He ate with one hand while his other gripped tightly onto Bruce's hip. 

Bruce slung an arm around Jerome's neck, combing his hand through the hair on the back of his head. He felt Jerome's thumb slip under his shirt, slowly rubbing it up and down on his smooth skin. They both kept their separate conversations smoothly with their friends but their minds were definitely on each other, aware of every move the other made.

\-----

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, all the light touches, that were too light if you asked him, were driving him crazy all throughout lunch. So as they all filed inside after the first bell Bruce grabbed Jerome by the front of his jacket and pulled him into the janitor closet, kissing him hard.

Jerome chuckled into his mouth, the bastard did it on purpose and Bruce played right into his hand without even knowing it. It didn't matter though as they both got what they wanted. Which was a hot make out to leave them both detracted and wanting more for the rest of the day.

"Wanna spend the night at my place tonight?" Bruce whispered against his lips.

"Sure, I could never say no to you anyway. Not with this kind of offer on the line." Jerome smiled and kissed him again before leading them out of the small room when the second bell rang. 

They had they're last class together and no one mentioned how they were almost late and their clothes were slightly more rumpled. It might have had something to do with Jerome glaring at everyone, but they already knew better.

\-----

After school Alfred picked them up, he didn't really approve of the Valeska kid at first but he knew his home life was very different from his young master. So he was supportive, he'd heard all there was to know about him and all the fights he got into, but he also saw how he was changing. His knuckles looked completely healed when he shook his hand, he looked a little happier too, Bruce made him happier and Jerome made Bruce happier too. 

He could see how the young Wayne changed as well. He saw how he carried himself at the parties and around his parents. He wasn't disrespectful but he was more confident in what he said. He had faith in what he was saying and was willing to take criticism only if he was wrong. He was proud of Bruce and the man he was growing up to be. He guessed it was all because of Jerome as well. They were changing each other for the better, and Alfred felt lucky to see it first hand. 

He took great pride in both boys, he helped Bruce defend Jerome when his parents were being unreasonable and was able to get both of them to see he wasn't as bad as his profile said. Bruce wasn't pleased when he found they believed words on a page over his own experience. After all, Bruce knew Jerome better than anyone, even their friends. He's seen the side no one else has ever seen before, and that's why Alfred trusted his judgment and got to know Jerome a little better.

Now, Jerome was like a second son, and he was pleased to see them all gathered around the table eating dinner. He smiled and set both school bags in Bruce's room before going back down to eat dinner as well.

\-----

After dinner everyone said their goodnights and Jerome and Bruce went up to his room. As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Jerome pushed Bruce up against it and kissed him hard, swallowing the moan Bruce let out.

"It's so very hard to be polite when you're that close to me." Jerome groaned out as he lifted Bruce up and held him by his thighs and his legs wrapped around his hips.

"Do you know what you do to me, Brucie? Are you aware of the thoughts that run through my mind even when you're not around?" he growled, dark and sensual in Bruce's ear as he laid them both on the bed, staying on top of him.

"No... But I'm sure I have an idea. Why don't you show me?" Bruce whispered and swallowed Jerome's own loud moan with a kiss as he started to push down and grind against him.

"Jerome, oh god Jerome, I love you. I really do." Bruce gasped out as he threw his head back and arched his back, pleasure taking over full force with memories they both shared from this morning and at school. He loved him so much he didn't know what to do, he figured telling him was always the best option.

Jerome moaned, he loved hearing those words, he's never heard them before but he was already addicted to it. He started kissing down to his neck and ran his hands over his sides.

"I love you too, Bruce. My beautiful prince, I'll never stop loving you." he bit down and Bruce's hands tightened in his hair. 

The night went on like it did before, full of more love and passion both boys have never felt before. For once they felt complete and happy and no one was telling them no. Not that would listen anyway, even if some asshole went off on them Jerome would have them on the ground begging for mercy before Bruce could even say a word.

Bruce always coaxed Jerome out of a fight, and no one believed how fast his mood changed. From down right murderous to full on calm and loving. You had to be there to believe it, but even those who saw it still had trouble.

When morning came Jerome was tightly holding Bruce against his chest, not wanting to let go anytime soon. This time Bruce didn't try moving, he felt too sore and relaxed to even open his eyes to check the time. It was Saturday, so who cared anyway? Bruce was so happy he got talked into going to school, he was so happy all the other kids ignored him, he was so thankful for Jerome.

"Stop thinking, baby and go back to sleep." Jerome mumbled against his neck and loosened his hold so Bruce could turn around slowly.

Jerome smiled as bright green eyes met shiny brown ones, he kissed his nose and then his lips. "Mornin darlin." he said in a raspy whisper, still coated with sleep.

"Mornin Jay." Bruce smiled as he rested his forehead against Jerome's, breathing in that personal scent he gave off. He was already addicted.

Jerome pulled him closer until Bruce's head was under his chin, feeling his arms wrap around his waist he buried his nose in his hair. He was getting addicted to Bruce's natural scent as well. They were both in deep and neither minded. What they had could be described as true, pure, raw love. Nothing could stand in their way, they were royalty and Gotham was their kingdom, no one would dare tell them what to do. No one was above them, only below, of course Bruce thought everyone was their equal but Jerome knew better. 

He knew they were above the highest power because he knew one day he would be in that high position. He wouldn't just rule some old school anymore, no, he'd be mayor one day. Of course he knew that the mayor they had now was under someone, because he was a cowered, but not when Jerome would step in. He'd show he couldn't be controlled and would put anyone in their place if they tried. He didn't care how he would do it but he'd make an example out of them for anyone else who had the bright idea to go against him and his lovely prince. His prince that would soon take over his father's company and own half of Gotham along with it. They'd run Gotham together. After all, what's a king without his prince? He'd still take that job offer Bruce gave him a while back, he needed to make sure those scum respected his Bruce. He had to be there. Later on they would have no choice, because he would be his husband, Bruce would be the Mayor's husband and everyone would be too scared to go against him. Jerome liked the sound of that, being married to Bruce. It was a lovely idea.

For now that was all a dream that would become reality soon enough, but as of right now his current reality was his prince in his arms, already sounding like he was asleep. They'd have to do that morning sex later, or maybe Bruce would let Jerome take him in the shower, he liked the sound of that too. For now, though, he just wanted to hold him.

"I love you, my darling prince." Jerome whispered into his hair.

"I love you too, Jay." Bruce mumbled, and Jerome felt his lips form a little smile on his chest.

He held Bruce a little tighter and Bruce responded just the same, they both dozed off and fell asleep in each other's arms. They had time before they needed to get up and shower and face the day, but for now it was just them, holding onto each other tightly, and never wanting to let go. It was perfect, to them it was beautiful and something neither didn't dare hope for but were sure glad it happened.

No matter what the future held for them they would face it head on, together, like they did everything else. They were happy and that's all that mattered to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! I'll probably be writing more for these two eventually, I love this ship 😂❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think! I had to split this up because it was getting too long to be a one shot but I'm working on chapter 2 now :)


End file.
